It is generally known to use rumble strips in high speed highway applications to provide a perceptible noise and warning vibration when automotive vehicles including passenger vehicles and trucks drive over the rumble strips to warn the drivers of an approaching condition such as a work site, construction site, slow speed zone, checkpoint, toll booth and so on, without alarming the drivers and without adversely affecting the stability of the vehicles. Some types of rumble strips are intended to be permanently installed for long-term use while others are intended to be portable for use at work zones and other applications of relatively short duration. Portable rumble strips should be reusable and quick and easy to deploy and remove. Also they should have the ability to remain in place under heavy traffic, including heavy trucks at highway speeds, preferably without the use of adhesives or fasteners.